memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Wolf 359
The following is a partial list of the Federation starships that participated in the Battle of Wolf 359. A fleet of 40 Federation starships was mobilized for the assault. In all, 39 starships were lost, at a cost of nearly 11,000 lives. ( ) Appendices Background ]] study model]] The script of "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II" states Admiral J.P. Hanson's ship was a starship. http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/175.txt This would be supported by the fact that his message to the crew of the came from a Galaxy-class battle bridge. A scene cut from the aired episode mentions the USS Gage in dialogue, ordered to attack the Borg Cube with the Melbourne and the Kyushu. http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/402.txt Star Trek Encyclopedia states she was an starship with the registry NCC-11672. The USS Roosevelt is stated to be an Excelsior-class starship with the registry NCC-2573 and the USS Tolstoy is stated to be a Rigel-class starship with the registry NCC-62095. The statement quoted by Captain Kathryn Janeway in from Captain Amasov leaves it open to interpretation if the was involved in this battle or another skirmish with the Borg prior to 2371. Star Trek Encyclopedia states the ship was a starship and speculates it was in fact a reference to the Battle of Wolf 359. Text commentary on the Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (Special Edition) DVD states that the models built for the auto-destruct scene of the were re-used to portray some of the wreckage. The Art of Star Trek states the concept models used to portray the B-24-CLN and a ship first seen on-screen at Earth Spacedock in were also photographed as part of the debris field seen in "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II", but the presence of both in said scene has yet to be confirmed in the aired episode. As to the ship listings of the participants in the battle Michael Okuda remarked,"The various "mystery" ships in the BOBW2 listings in the Encyclopedia were all ships that were either referred to in dialog, or were models that were filmed for the "graveyard" scene. We did not make up any specifically to flesh out the Encyclopedia, although we (the production staff) did NOT come up with a definitive list of ships in the battle. I was tempted to try to develop one, but it occured to me that future episodes might need to "remember" a previously forgotten Wolf 359 ship for as-yet-unwritten storylines, just as the DS9 pilot did with Sisko's ship, the Saratoga."http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/articles/okuda359.htm Apocrypha According to the short story Trust Yourself When All Men Doubt You in the novel The Sky's the Limit, the Nebula-class wreckage seen in the debris field in "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II" and "Emissary" was in fact a second USS Melbourne, launched early while still under construction. This Nebula-class Melbourne was the ship offered to Commander Riker. According to William Shatner's novel The Return, one starship at the battle was the USS Hoagland. Peter David's novel Vendetta also mentions that one ship was destroyed in the battle. In the Malibu Comics ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' issue #6 the USS Kyushu and the USS Melbourne were depicted as an Excelsior-class and a standard configuration Nebula-class starships. It was not stated which was intended to be which. Also starships , , USS Reliant and [[USS Yorktown (24th century)|USS Yorktown]] were stated to having been at the battle. In the Marvel Comics ''Star Trek: Voyager'' issue #10 three Miranda-class ships (one with "roll bar"), one Nebula-, one Galaxy-, one Excelsior-, and a dozen or so unidentifiable class Federation starships were depicted at the battle. Also at least one Klingon Bird-of-Prey, at least three and one starships were seen fighting the cube. The USS Melbourne was stated to having been Admiral Hanson's ship. According to the video game Star Trek: Borg, the Excelsior-class USS Righteous was also in the battle, and was assumed at the time to have been destroyed. According to the video game Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Crossroads of Time, the starship USS Kadosca was destroyed in the battle. External links * * de:Liste von Raumschiffen bei Wolf 359 nl:Sterrenschepen bij Wolf 359 Starships at Wolf 359